


Escape

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's more than a little annoyed that Lex escaped the party with Bruce and left Clark behind.  His husband usually had better sense than that but maybe it was just Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Clark glared around the ballroom, looking for Lex. He'd wandered away to talk politics and science and who knew what with Bruce Wayne a while ago. As often as Lex had told Clark that they were just old school friends, Clark wondered if there hadn't been a great deal more between them in the past. They kept sharing those looks, those snide little smirks, and Clark could see that Bruce was a great deal more intelligent than he pretended to be for the cameras and socialites surrounding him.

"Where did they go?" Clark grumbled under his breath.

Since his eyes were failing him, he used his hearing and found them out on the balcony. That only made him more annoyed. How could Lex escape and leave Clark to deal with these high society idiots by himself? He forded his way through the crowd, being careful not to use his strength even though he sort of wanted to on some of them. They were really annoying, especially since they tended to treat Clark like he was nothing more than the male version of Bruce's floozies. Once outside Clark shut the balcony doors and strode over to pull Lex into a hug that made him laugh quietly.

"I hate parties," Clark grumbled. "You left me in there alone."

"True and I'm sorry for that, love," Lex said with a wry grin. "We were just talking about escaping the party and going to get something real to eat."

"All of those little nut bars are gone," Bruce said with a faintly sad smile at the two of them that made Clark's inner jealousy subside a bit. "And the champagne is terrible."

"So's the company," Clark said grumpily enough that Lex laughed into Clark's shoulder. "Why are we here again?"

"Charity, showing off as a prominent married gay couple, spending money and letting people gossip about us," Lex said so casually that both Clark and Bruce laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you remember who you're married to," Clark said in a grumble that wasn't half as annoyed as he intended to. Lex always could cheer him up, no matter how annoyed, worried or depressed he was. It was one of the things that had brought them back together after their falling out.

"As if I would ever forget," Lex said tenderly.

He pressed a quick, gentle kiss against Clark's lips while resting his hand on Clark's hip under his jacket. The movement was hidden by the bulk of their bodies, a secret little thing just for the two of them. His touch calmed Clark's jealosy better than anything else could have. Bruce looked out over the city as if he'd seen it anyway, or maybe it was the way Clark blushed and wrapped his arms more tightly around his husband.

"I think I may just go," Bruce said. His voice was strained enough that Clark felt bad.

"No, let's all go together," Clark said and then grinned at Lex's surprised look. "Hey, if we're here to make them gossip then we might as well give them even more to gossip about. They'll be wondering which of the three of us ends up in the middle tonight."

Lex spluttered and then laughed heartily. Bruce snickered and raised his champagne glass to Clark in a salute that was more amused than wry. The three of them headed back into the party, Clark and Lex blatantly holding hands. More than a few cell phones came out so that pictures could be taken of them together. Clark didn't laugh when he saw that Bruce was very deliberately manuvering so that he would be in all the pictures too. From the look in Lex's eyes, he was aware of it and just as amused by it.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked once they reached the entrance to the ballroom.

"Why not?" Lex said, mischief alight in his eyes.

"Could be fun," Clark said and grinned because he just knew what the gossip columnists were going to say tomorrow. For once, he didn't really care, as long as he got to escape from this boring party.


End file.
